This invention relates to an engine mounting apparatus.
Installing or connecting two or more mechanical parts together via cushion rubber is known by German Patent No. 937,134 or German Patent Publication No. 1063,426. These prior art, however, do not disclose or relate to an apparatus for mounting the engine on the vehicle body.